To Live or to Die
by Emilee1
Summary: Kaoru has been kidnapped by one of Kenshin's former enemies. Kenshin has to save her, but is he willing to give up his life for her? COMPLETED!
1. Part 1: Stopping the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Kaoru has been kidnapped by one of Kenshin's former enemies. Kenshin has to save her, but is he willing to give up his life for her?  
  
To Live or to Die  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a stormy day at the Kamiya Dojo. You could hear the sounds of thunder, lightning, and the sound of rain pouring on the dojo roof. Water was rushing in and Kaoru was trying to stop it, but it kept flowing through the shoji onto the floor. Finally the rain subsided and sunshine shone throughout the dojo.  
  
"Look at this mess. It will take me forever to clean this up."Kaoru said with a sigh.  
  
Kenshin could hear her complaining. He walked in and said, "Is there anything sessha can do to help?"  
  
Kaoru turned to him and said, "Well you could help me clean all the water off the floor."  
  
Kenshin went to get the washrags. When he sat one in the water and pulled it back out, there was no way that it could hold anymore water. "Oro?"  
  
"Maybe we need more than one washrag."Kaoru said chuckling. She went to get the extras. While she was gone, Kenshin began to daydream. I have this suspicious feeling that Kaoru and myself are being watched.  
  
He turned to look outside and saw leaves rustling. He jumped up and ran over there. By the time he got there they were gone. I need to keep an eye out for whoever that was. As he was standing outside he could hear Kaoru calling him.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
He rushed in and said, "Gomen, Kaoru-dono." She handed him a washrag and they began working.  
  
*  
  
Later that night another storm arrose. A man was sitting in a broken down, old shack. He said, "One day I will get Battousai for doing this to me, and I know just how to do it. That girl will be the bait to lure Battousai to me. I shall show no mercy while I kill him. I will make it slow and very painful so that he will know how I felt that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: I bet a lot of you out there are wondering who this psycho freak is! Well you will just have to read the next chapter. 


	2. Part 2: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is part 2. Now you will figure out who this psycho freak is. He is a character that I made up as one of Kenshin's enemies.  
  
To Live or to Die  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 2  
  
The man stood up silently in the morning sun. He unsheathed his sword and slashed through several trees at once. He said, "The Battousai is no match for my new technique, the Ishietura. It is an attack that will render the opponent defenceless, and it can paralyse anything. My brother, Jin-eh, also had a paralyzing attack but it is nothing compared to the Ishietura. I Yamakatoh Itchigari, will be the first to defeat the lengendary Battousai." He laughed and walked down a path, a path that would soon lead to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
*  
  
Kenshin was doing laundry and all of a sudden stopped. He turned and thought, I can feel someone's presence coming. They have a strong ki and it seems to be rising dramatically.  
  
He picked up his sword and walked outside to see a man walking towards the dojo. The man opened the gates and walked in the courtyard and said, "Ohayou Battousai."  
  
Kenshin had an evil expression upon his face. Yamakatoh looked at him in surprise and said, "Battousai, don't you recognize me? I am Yamakatoh, Jin-eh's older brother. I believe we have fought before."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he got into Battou- Jutsu stance.  
  
"I do not even have to draw my sword to defeat you this time Battousai." Yamakatoh smiled and blinked several times before releasing his attack.  
  
It hit Kenshin directly. He was not moving, breathing, or showing any signs of emotions.  
  
Kaoru had just retuned from the market and saw the two of them fighting. She rushed over to Kenshin who was standing in place.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin?!" She was desperately trying to help him until Yamakatoh grabbed her. He took her under his arm and started walking off. "KENSHIN!!!!" she screamed trying to get anyone to hear her. The man turned and looked at Kenshin, daydreaming.  
  
Yahiko heard the noise from inside and went to check it out. He saw Kenshin and tried to free him from the paralysis. Kaoru saw him and screamed, "Yahiko, please help Kenshin!!! PLEASE!!!" He slapped Kenshin several times in the face but that did not help. He then took out his bamboo sword and whacked Kenshin over the head with it. He blinked and fell gasping for air.  
  
With this event Yamakatoh finally stopped daydreaming and said," Battousai, if you want to see this girl again you will have to come find her. But, I should warn you that if you come and save her then you will have to die. If you do not come then she will die. It is your choice." He walked back down the path.  
  
"KAORU!!!!!!"Kenshin cried. He tried to stand but was to weak so he fell back down to the ground.  
  
I will save you, Karou-dono. Even if I have to die, I will bring you home.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3: Love Makes you Think

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is part 3. Enjoy!  
  
To Live or to Die  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 3  
  
The next day Kenshin was in his room thinking about Kaoru. Why did I let him take her? I will not let anything happen to her I swear it. He glanced out the window and up the path. Grabbing his sword and puttoing it on his belt he started his way down the path.  
  
On his way hewas stopped by Sano. "Oi Kenshin!! Where are you going?"  
  
Kenshin kept his head down, his long bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Common Kenshin, what is wrong?"  
  
Kenshin kept walking as if he were lost in a dream.  
  
I better leave him alone. Maybe Yahiko or Jou-chan knows what is going on. Sano walked to the dojo. He walked in and saw Yahiko. He said, "Hey Yahiko, can you tell me what is wrong with Kenshin?"  
  
Yahiko told Sano what had happened. "So Jin-eh's brother huh?I never really liked that guy."  
  
"But his brother is a lot stronger. His paralyzing techniques are amazing. I don't know how Kenshin will stop him, but I am afraid that he will give up his life for Kaoru." Yahiko said looking down.  
  
"We need to help him because he can't take Yamakatoh on by himself."  
  
"I know, but if we got there to help him then that would just put more pressure on him."  
  
"Yeah that's true. What is we hide and if Kenshin needs our help then we will jump out and help him?"  
  
"Okay, that might work. Common lets go before they begin fighting."Yahiko said jumping up.  
  
They started their way down the path hoping to make it there before Kenshin, but unforetunately Kenshin was already there. He looked around hoping to find Kaoru or Yamakatoh. Some leaves rustled behind him as he unsheathed his sword. Yamakatoh jumped out and attacked him. Kenshin blocked, but just barely.  
  
"Yamakatoh, where is Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked pushing away.  
  
"If you want to see her then you shall die. Let me put it in simpler terms. If you see her then I will let her go, but you must die for that to happen. If you don't, then she is history."  
  
*  
  
Sano and Yahiko hid behind a bush, bot too far from where they were fighting.  
  
"What is going on Yahiko?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Just wait and see what they do."  
  
Kenshin looked at Yamakatoh with a cold stare. He said, "For Kaoru-dono I would do anything. Even give up my life for her as long as she was safe, that is all that matters to me."  
  
Yamakatoh smiled. "Then it is settled. I shall spare the girl." He opened the door of the shck and Kaoru was sitting on the floor ties up. "Kenshin!"  
  
Yamakatoh untied her and said, "Leave now!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono please leave. If you stay then Yamakatoh will kill you. I cannot let him do that."  
  
"Ken..shin.."  
  
She ran down the path tears streaming down her face. Sano saw her run off. He walked up to her and said, "Come with me. You can't just leave."  
  
She looked up at him. They both walked to where Yahiko was still sitting.  
  
"Now Battousai, I will cast my Ishietura upon you and you shall die."  
  
This is the price that I must pay for Kaoru-dono's safety. She is alright and that is all that matters. I will miss you Kaoru. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, but that is only a memory now. Goodbye.  
  
One tear fell down Kenshin's face as Yamakatoh cast his spell. Kenshin stood still awaiting his death. At that moment Kaoru jumped from the bushes followed by Sano and Yahiko. He looked at them. They were screaming at him desperately hoping that what they said would motivate him to jump out of the way.  
  
"Kenshin!!! Think of what you are doing!!!!"  
  
"Think of all the people you are leaving behind."  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!! Please don't leave me!!!! I love you Kenshin!!!"  
  
I love you Kenshin, I love you Kenshin, I love you Kenshin. The thought raced through his mind eventually fading. He jumped out of the way. He looked at Yamakatoh and said, "I have just figured out that I do have a reason for staying here."  
  
Kenshin attacked before he could cast his spell again. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ama KaKeru Ryu No Hirameki!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yamakatoh fell onto the ground. He was still alive but lay motionless.  
  
Kenshin said, "We will call the authorities and tell them what happened."  
  
Kaoru ran over to him and fell into his arms crying. "I am so glad that you are still here with me!!! I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"It is alright Kaoru-dono. I am here and I love you too."  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Please review. I wrote this fic when I was depressed. Please review. 


End file.
